Willing Sacrifice
by rialin2032
Summary: THE END IS UPPPP!! Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon go on a mission sometime after Tahl's death. Much danger and NEAR character death! Please R and R!
1. Chapter One

"Willing Sacrifice"  
by rialin2032  
  
I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE STAR WARS CHARACTERS, I'M ONLY USING THEM! THIS SO DON'T SUE ME!   
  
THIS IS THE FIRST FIC THAT I'VE WRITTEN USING ONLY THE CHARACTERS FROM THE MOVIE AND FROM THE JEDI APPRENTICE BOOKS. SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME IF I MESS UP SOME OF THE FACTS!!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Qui-Gon? Would it be all right if I were to go to the gardens with Bant for a while? We are hardly ever at the Temple and we wanted to swim together and catch up on stuff." Obi-Wan asked as he stood in front of his Master.   
  
Looking up from the mission reports from their last negotiations, Qui-Gon nodded. "All right Obi-Wan. You may go play with your friend. However, leave your comm link on just in case I need you to come to the Council chambers with me. I have a feeling Yoda wants us out of here before we cause any mischief!"  
  
The young Padawan nodded and turned to leave. Before he left the quarters they shared he said happily. "Thank you Master. I will be sure to come when you call."  
  
Having settled the matter, Obi-Wan grabbed his swimming attire and left to meet his good friend Bant. Ever since the two had finally healed the rift between them resulting from Master Tahl's death, Obi-Wan and Bant had been inseperable.   
  
As he hurried along the corridors of the Temple, Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder why Yoda continued to send them away on missions. He knew that it was good practice for him and that his master was a skilled negotiator, but he longed for a vacation soon. He was weary of constant diplomatic missions, he wanted something more fun. Pushing the thoughts from his head, he entered the gardens and went to where he knew he would find Bant.  
  
She loved the one place in the entire garden that Obi-Wan would stay away from if he could. The place where she had nearly died, and where Obi-Wan had witnessed the death of a Jedi student. He had long since gotten over the feeling of guilt he had felt, but he still didn't like to be there. It brought back the unpleasant memories. Bant, however, insisted on returning there often.  
  
He spied her sitting on an exposed rock along the shore of the lake. Almost immediately he could sense her sadness, but he didn't yet know what was wrong. Coming up beside her, he placed a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Bant? Something is bothering you. Do you wish to talk about it?" Sitting, he waited for her response. For a moment he didn't think she was going to answer, but she did.  
  
"I was just thinking about my Master. I really do miss her, Obi-Wan. I mean, I have gotten over her death, I've accepted it and begun to heal. But sometimes I just can't stop thinking what life would have been like with her here. Sorry, I know we wanted to have fun today."  
  
He smiled lightly. "Never be sorry to tell me how you feel, Bant. We are best friends and I always want you to let me know what is wrong. You may feel alone at times, but know that you never are."  
  
She wiped a small tear from her eye and smiled. "Ok...I will remember that and hold you to it. Seeing how you have a penchant for injuring yourself. Come though...let's swim!"  
  
In one fluid motion, Bant dived into the waiting water. She didn't bother to take off her tunics, Mon Calamari loved the water and she didn't mind being wet after a swim.   
  
Obi-Wan, on the other hand, did mind and changed before jumping in after her. The two of them lounged around in the water, telling each other what was happening in their lives.   
  
Bant had been thinking whether or not she wanted to be taken as a Padawan again. "You know? Sometimes I feel that I would prefer to be a Healer, Obi-Wan. Master Yoda and Master An-Paj seem to agree that I have the talent. And I just couldn't stand losing another Master. It would just ruin me. What do you think?"  
  
He was surprised slightly at the idea, but then thought about it. "You know...I think you would make a great healer, Bant. You are caring and a comfort to those who are injured. I know that I would trust you with my life if I ever needed a Healer!"  
  
She swatted water at him. "Yeah, well you wouldn't have a choice because most of the time you DO need one!"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah...rub it in some more why don't you?" He laughed, splashing her back.   
  
A mighty water fight would have ensued if Obi-Wan's comm link hadn't gone off. He hopped out of the water and grabbed hold of it. "Kenobi? Is that you Master?"  
  
"Yes, Padawan. It is I. The Council wishes to speak to us immediately. Hurry up and get here...and don't come in dripping wet either."   
  
Smiling to himself, Obi-Wan acknowledged and then turned to Bant. "I'm really sorry, but I have to report to the Council. Master Qui-Gon says that they wish to speak with us."  
  
As he changed into something dry and rearranged his Padawan braid, Bant joined him. "Do you think this is another mission? Gosh, Obi you sure are out on missions a lot! But hey, at least you are getting good experience."  
  
He nodded in agreement. "Yes. I guess you could look at it that way. One day I will be a great negotiator!"  
  
She laughed now. "Yeah right. Obi-Wan, you are not meant to be a negotiator. I know you far too well, you were a born warrior. Even if you can not escape a fight without an injury."  
  
For a moment, she hesitated. "Obi-Wan? Answer me seriously. Would you sacrifice your life for your Masters?"  
  
The boy had not expected the question, and thought for a moment. "You want the honest truth, Bant? Then I would have to say yes I would. I don't know why, but for some reason I have always felt that the Force willed it that way. But don't worry, Master Qui-Gon can take care of himself, he wouldn't need me!"  
  
She nodded, but didn't smile. "I guess so. But please promise me that you will never die on my Obi-Wan Kenobi. Not until you are an old wrinkly human!"  
  
Obi-Wan laughed. "I will do my best, Bant. I really really will!"  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
"Ahh, arrived you have Padawan Kenobi. From the gardens you came?" Yoda asked as Obi-Wan bowed to the Council and took his place one step behind and to the side of Qui-Gon Jinn.   
  
"Yes, Master. I did." He needed have explained further. From the wetness of his hair, and the soggy clothing he held, the Council knew he had been swimming with Bant. It hadn't gotten past them how close the two young Jedi were.  
  
"Well, about the reason you two are here..." Mace Windu prompted, gathering the attention of everyone in the room. "We have reason to believe that one of the Nihamen senators is in grave danger. She is currently at home on the planet Nihama and has been receiving threats on her life. Apparently she is going to expose a slave ring on the planet and the perpatrators are none to happy about that. We want you to go to the planet and escort her back here to the Senate."  
  
Plo-Koon jumped in here. "Know this, Master Jinn...Padawan Kenobi. The planet Nihama is suffered through a period of great unrest right now. There are battles between waring factions daily. It is a dangerous place to go into, but we trust in your skills to suceed."  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel exhiliration. Finally he would be going on an exciting mission. NO more boring negotiations.   
  
//Padawan...you should not feel glee at the prospect of a fight. Remember we only will resort to weapons as a last choice.// His master admonished through their bond.  
  
Blushing slightly, Obi-Wan replied humbly. //I understand Master. I will be more mindful of my feelings next time.//  
  
There was no reply, but Obi-Wan knew that his Master had heard him. He continued to listen to the rest of the Council briefing, but he really wasn't taking much of it in.   
  
"Dismissed you are. Leave tonight you will, arrive on Nihama tomorrow afternoon." Yoda said. He watched closely as the Jedi team left the Council chambers. Just before they left the room, he added. "May the Force be with you both."  
  
Once the doors had cycled shut, Mace Windu turned to Yoda. "Is there something you sense about this mission that you are not telling us? Some reason that you are worrying...I can sense it."  
  
A slight sigh escapes the Jedi Master before he answers. "Yes. Great danger I sense. Hope survive they both do, feeling I have...one will nearly not."  
  
Windu was slightly surprised that Yoda was allowing them to go on this mission if he felt the way that he did. What surprised him even more was that he discovered he felt very much the same way. "I see. I sense something as well. Who do you fear for?"  
  
Yoda replied simply. "Young Obi-Wan. Strong he will have to be. Or survive he will not. Devestate Qui-Gon and young Bant that would. Devestate many it would."  
  
TBC  
  
WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK? IF YOU LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING, THEN PLEASE LET ME KNOW BY REVIEWING OR EMAILING ME. I WILL ACCEPT ANY KIND OF CRITISM. kat2032@prodigy.net  
  
rialin2032 


	2. Chapter Two

NEXT POST CHAPTER TWO!!!!!  
  
AGAIN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE...(DARN!!!) ONE WITH THE STORY!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Master? Did you notice the apprehension in Master Yoda? It almost seemed like he was worrying." Obi-Wan said as him and his Master returned to their quarters.   
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "Yes, I noticed something. But if he didn't voice anything, I don't think we should dwell on it. He would not have sent us if there was substantial dangers to our wellbeing.  
  
For some reason, Obi-Wan did not feel the same. Lurking in the back of his mind was the idea that something was not quite right. Maybe it had been the way that Yoda had said, "May the Force be with you both." He had noticed a bit of sorry in those words.   
  
Choosing to try and put his Master's teachings into practice, he stopped fretting about the future and began to focus on the here and now. He had to pack his things and prepare for their departure.   
  
"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon called from his own room. "Be certain to pack your medical supplies, if what Master Plo Koon says about civil unrest is correct, we WILL be needing them."  
  
The young Padawan could hear a hint of sarcasm in his Master's words and frowned slightly. "Yes Master. I will pack them." He knew very well that his Master was referring to the fact he would likely receive at the least a flesh wound.  
  
He hated to admit it, but Qui-Gon and Bant were correct in their assumptions. Sighing now, he finished packing and went out into the common room. "Master, would it be al right if I call Bant and let her know we are leaving?"  
  
Without so much as glancing up, Qui-Gon gave his permission and Obi-Wan placed the call to Bants quarters.   
  
"Hey, Obi! How did your meeting with the Council go?"  
  
His smiled diminished a little and he replied. "That's what I am calling about, Bant. My Master and I have been sent on a mission to Nihama. The Council feels it is a dangerous mission...I wanted to let you know I was going."  
  
The happy look on Bant's face disappeared and one of horror replaced it. "No! Obi-Wan you can't go! You just can't! This is what I was afraid of!!"  
  
Confused, Obi-Wan waited for Bant to continue. His Master, hearing the girls tirade joined him. "What is wrong, Bant?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
Seeing she now had an audience and wouldn't be able to get out of this, she answered. "Its these dreams I've been having. You know that a lot of my dreams turn out to be visions. Master Yoda says its a gift, but I think it can also be a curse." Pausing she gathered the strength to finish.  
  
"Well, lately I have been having dreams of you and Obi-Wan on a mission to a planet were there is lots of fighting. And you, Master Jinn are injured and weakened. And...well...Obi couldn't let them kill you so he wouldn't leave. And...and..." She stopped.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes were wide and he spoke quietly. "Bant, and what?"  
  
She stared him directly in the eyes and spoke to him only. "You died."  
  
Silence and tension filled the room as all three of the Jedi pondered the revelation. Qui-Gon was the first to recover. "Bant, you can't be sure that you're dream is going to become a reality. And we can not deny this mission on those grounds."  
  
Turning to his Padawan, Qui-Gon continued. "But because of Bant's sucess rate in the past. I say we exercise extreme caution. If what she says is true, I will stop at nothing to prevent its happening. Know this, Obi-Wan...I don't want you to die for me."  
  
Qui-Gon was a little surprised when Obi-wan lowered his gaze. "Master I know you wouldn't want it." He didn't say anything more. How could he tell him Master that the Force would urge him to do so as it always had?   
  
In the past, during battles on missions, whenever Qui-Gon was in emminent danger, the Force seemed to push Obi-Wan forward to get in the way. Often times it had resulted in his being injured. The young boy never understood why the Force was doing this, but he knew not to try to stop it.   
  
Even though he was worried by his Padawan's lack of confidence in his answer, Qui-GOn chose to leave the matter to be discuss later. Right now, they had a mission to get started.  
  
"Bant, thank you for the warning...if that is what it is. We will see you when we BOTH return to the Temple."   
  
Switching off the comm unit, Qui-Gon returned his gaze to Obi-Wan. The boy was still looking down, apparently lost in thought.   
  
//Padawan? What is bothering you? You know that you can tell me anything?// Qui-Gon said, chosing to speak through there bond. It often times comforted Obi-Wan when he did that.  
  
Looking up a little, Obi-Wan answered. //Master. I think I should tell you something. Whenever we are in fights, the Force compells me to protect you no matter what the cost.// He looked up all the way now.  
  
"You often wonder why I jump in the way for you...and I know you disapprove of it. But the truth is, I am guided by the Force to do it! You might now believe me, but its true. I don't know why the Force thinks that I am expendable and you're not, but it does!" He was getting a little flustered now, afraid Qui-Gon wasn't buying it.  
  
To his surprise, Qui-Gon knelt down in front of his apprentice and took both his hands. "I believe you Obi-Wan. I wouldn't doubt you ever. This worries me. If the Force wishes you to sacrifice yourself for me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You deserve to live a longer life than you have."   
  
He looked at the comm unit again for a moment. "I wonder if Master Yoda knew about this, and that is why he acted so strangely. My unease is mounting. But look at me, Padawan."  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes met his immediately. "I WILL NOT let you die. I don't care if you are so badly wounded that the Healer's give up on you. I will go into the Force itself to bring you back!"  
  
His Padawan's eyes widened. "Really?"   
  
"Really." Qui-Gon answered. "You have nothing to fear of death. As long as the Force wills me to live, I will always bring you back. I feel strongly that the Force compells me to do as much."  
  
He smiled and Obi-Wan answered philosophically. "well, I guess the Force knows what its doing then. I protect you so you don't nearly die, and you bring me back when I do.." He frowned. "The only downside is that nearly dieing tends to hurt."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled again. "Yes, and that I hate to see, my Padawan. I hate to see it. Come...we must be leaving. We can read about the planets affair en route."  
  
The two Jedi left the room, survival packs slung over their shoulders, and their minds filled with wonder at the will of the Force.  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Ok..I WROTE THAT CHAPTER BETWEEN CLASSES, AND I HAVE RUN OUT OF TIME...I THINK THAT WILL SET US UP FOR WHAT'S TO COME, AND ASSURE YOU WORRIERS THAT IT WILL ONLY BE NNNNEEEEAAAARRRR CHARACTER DEATH! OK...LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!  
  
rialin2032 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
HERE WE GO...IT's MIDNIGHT AND I"M GONNA WRITE A LITTLE!!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Obi-Wan? Have you finished reading up on the mission yet? We only have about fourty five minutes before we arrive on the planet." Qui-Gon called from the cockpit.   
  
Sighing, Obi-Wan put down the datapad in his hands. He had just finished reading it actually, and hurried to join his Master. "Yes. I have read it all, Master. I can't believe what is happening on that planet. How could people treat their own kind like that? AND I don't understand why the inhabitants of Nihama insist on fighting over forests."  
  
Qui-Gon glanced back at his Padawan. "I can answer that for you. I actually know something more about Nihama than the mission reports tell. The only sources for food and water on that planet are located in the forests. SO..naturally if the people wish to survive, they must have control of some forest. Well, with unrest and hatred between two factions, it is easy to understand why they feel controlling forests will solve their problems."   
  
"I understand." Obi-Wan replied, thinking hard. "So, this is even worse than we thought. If these people are fighting for their survival, it will be difficult to talk sense into them. But, we aren't there to negotiate, so hopefully we won't need to."  
  
The Jedi Master nodded, "Quite true. We aren't there for that purpose. I feel that remaining on that planet for too long is not a good idea. We will collect the senator and leave quickly."  
  
An electronic voice suddenly sounded over the comm unit. "Nihama ground control to approaching vessel. State your business or we will declare you a hostile ship."  
  
Qui-Gon's brow furrowed. "Not much of a welcome." He muttered while opening a channel to reply. "We are here to acquire some hired..help." He said.  
  
Obi-Wan waited, hoping this was going to work. "Hired help? Well, we can oblige I believe. Be forewarned the planet is not a safe place to be right now. We can not guarentee your safety."  
  
Smiling, Qui-Gon answered. "We understand."  
  
"You may continue landing procedures. Best of luck. Nihama ground control out."   
  
"That went well." Obi-Wan answered. "Least they are going to let us land, its a good start!"  
  
His Master was a little more apprehensive. "Yes, that did go well. A little TOO well I feel. We should be one guard upon landing."  
  
It wasn't long before the Jedi had maneuvered the ship in for a landing and were disembarking. Qui-Gon took care of the official business and saw to it that the ship was to remain here.   
  
"Come, Padawan. The sooner we find the senator, the sooner we can get out of here. Having landed on the planet, my senses are screaming at me."  
  
For some reason, Obi-Wan didn't sense the danger as readily as his Master. Perhaps it was just coincidence. But it worried him slightly. Nonetheless, he followed Qui-Gon out of the hangar bay and into the Nihama sunlight.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Is all prepared, apprentice?" The man asked, coming up behind the younger man. "We must not fail, for this is our only opportunity."  
  
Without turning, the apprentice nodded. "Yes, my Master. She will do as we instructed. Everything should run smoothly and we will be rid of the threat soon."  
  
"Excellent. Tell her they are nearly there, she need only to follow the plan and she will be well compensated."  
  
The Master returned to the balcony of the building and stared out at the Nihama day. "Finally, the day has come. We will be rid of him, and we WILL destroy them all after that. He is their only hope or existance and I will kill him!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The two Jedi approached an old building in the upper class section of Nihama's capital city of Zahar. It was only a couple of floors high, and Qui-Gon read over the list of names and apartment numbers.   
  
"Ah. THere it is. The senator is in room 23C. Says here she is home. Come." He beckoned for his apprentice to hurry after him.   
  
They entered the building and took the turbolift to the right floor. Exiting the lift, they found the room only a couple doors down. Qui-Gon rapped lightly and awaited an answer.   
  
A small window opened and a face peered out. Seeing the style of their dress, the person slipped the window shut again and opened the door. "Quickly, come in!"   
  
A middle-aged female urged them into the room. "I have been waiting for you. I am glad you are here. I fear that someone has discovered my location, but I didn't want to leave until you found me."  
  
She motioned for them to sit. Qui-Gon didn't want to waste any time. "Thank you, Senator. We should probably be going as soon as possible. We don't want you to be in danger for any longer than necessary."  
  
"Nonsense!" The woman laughed. "We will remain here for you to get a little rest. It was a rather short journey, but still you need to rest up a little before we leave. In case something shouldhappen, you'll need strength!"  
  
The moment she said it, Qui-Gon felt something was wrong. Here was a woman whose life was in danger and she didn't feel the need to leave immmediately. He was on guard instantly.  
  
//Padawan. Be mindful. I do not believe the Senator is who she claims to be. She is far too nonchalant about her danger.//  
  
Obi-Wan didn't actually answer, but Qui-Gon knew he had heard and understood. Unfortunately, someone else had understood as well. And knew he had to act now.  
  
Though Qui-Gon was on guard, inwardly he didn't actually believe they would be attacked. So when the door was flung open and a man dressed in full black jumped in, he was caught unawares.  
  
Being a Jedi Master, his lightsaber was ignited immediately and he blocked the first of the blaster bolts that hailed down on them. But soon, the first man was joined by a second and he was working hard, as was his apprentice.   
  
Sudddenly, much to his chargrin, a bolt came from behind. He turned just as it hit him in the side. The pain surged and he fell to his knees. Obi-Wan gasped slightly, trying to cover them both.  
  
Qui-Gon saw a smoking blaster in the Senators hands and an evil grin on her face just before he blacked out from the pain. All he could think about was his Padawan. He would not be able to hold them off.  
  
Seeing his Master lose consiousness momentarily distracted Obi-wan and he missed a bolt. It seared across his upper arm, but didn't do too much damage. It was enough to kill his concentration and with one quick blow to his head, the young Padawan was out cold.  
  
"That ALMOST didn't work. The Master was too instinctive. No matter. We have the boy. Leave the Master here, we must get this one to my Master. He wishes to deal with him personally. I believe he has a quarrel with this Jedi here, and wishes to kill two birds with one stone."  
  
He continued, smiling. "He will kill the boy, no doubt. But he will get revenge on the Master as well. You will see what he plans as it unfolds. But I can assure you it will be good." The apprentice smiled at the Senator.   
  
She grinned back. "YEs. I have no doubt they will both suffer greatly. Though its a shame to kill the child. He is kind of cute and innocent."  
  
"Exactly. HIs is purely of the light and made up entirely of it. He IS the Lightside in essense. For us to come to power...he must die. It is up to my Master when and how."  
  
The man scooped up the motionless figure of Obi-Wan and left quickly. The Senator whispered to Qui-Gon's still form. "You'll be sore in the morning, but it will be nothing compared to what that boy will feel. He is the one thing in this galaxy that the Sith hate...their only formidable foe."  
  
TBC  
  
ARRRGHHHH...I DON'T KNOW IF I LIKE THAT CHAPTER VERY MUCH...SEEMS LIKE I DON'T LIKE ANY IDEAS I COME UP WITH. BUT YOU GUYS USUALLY DO. ITS REALLY LATE AND I HAVE CLASS TOMORROW SO I'M GONNA WRAP THIS UP. LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS PART...AND IF ENOUGH PEOPLE HATE IT I MIGHT REWRITE AND POST A NEW VERSION. DUNNO... 


	4. Chapter Four

_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Four  
  
AS USUAL, I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS...ONLY THOSE I CREATED. I'M NOT GETTING ANYTHING OUT OF THIS STORY..ONLY THE PLEASURE OF READING REVIEWS AND SATISFYING READERS!!!   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The first thing he was aware of was the searing pain in his side. It had dulled substantially from what it had been before he blacked out, but was nonetheless, painful.  
  
Soon after his mind began to register the situation, he snapped to attention. Obi-Wan! Was his apprentice hurt, maybe even dying? The Jedi Master forced himself to sit up and look around the room. To his dismay, Obi-Wan was no where in sight.   
  
His heart constricted when he saw the boy's lightsaber laying on the floor in the center of the room. For a Jedi to be seperated from his lightsaber meant that he or she was either incapacitated, seriously wounded, or...dead.   
  
Surely, Obi-Wan could NOT be dead. Qui-Gon searched the Force for his Padawan's Force signature. He stretched out along their bond. Except he didn't really feel anything. He hadn't felt Obi-Wan die. Even unconsious he would have felt THAT.  
  
~Perhaps he was being blocked, or had been outfitted with a Force dampening collar.~ Qui-Gon thought to himself. He refused to let his emotions over run him.  
  
Moving to stand, the stab of pain from his side reminded him that he was wounded. If he was going to find Obi-Wan, he would have to heal himself first. Otherwise he would be useless to the boy.   
  
//I WILL find you, Padawan. I will not fail you.// He only hoped that somehow his Padawan could hear his words and take comfort from them.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The light was intense, momentarily blinding him. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room, he took in his surrounding. He was laying in a small, square cell. There was a mattress on the floor, which he was laying on and a grimy cup with water in it beside the cell bars.   
  
Other than that, the cell was empty. Gently pushing himself into a sitting position, Obi-Wan reached forward for the cup. Pain lanced up his arm and he jerked it back, hissing through his teeth to prevent himself from crying out.  
  
"Hey kid? You okay?" Came a voice from somewhere in front of him.   
  
Obi-Wan looked up, squinting into the misty hall outside his cell. He soon realized that he was in a cell block with other cells lining the opposite wall. Inside the one across from him was a young man, probably in his early 30's.   
  
When he didn't answer, his neighbor sighed. "Fine, don't tell me. But if you are hurt, you ought to tell me. I'm a doctor, and I could probably tell you want to do to help it."  
  
Snapping back to reality, Obi-Wan moved closer to the bars and whispered. "Do we get in trouble for speaking?"  
  
His companion laughed. "Heck no! They hardly ever come down here unless they have to. See, the BAD ones are sensitive to something they call the Force. They don't like it down here because their 'Force' is deadened here."  
  
Obi-Wan now realized that he COULDN'T draw on the Force. It was present, but it eluded his grasp. He groaned. He knew he wouldn't be able to heal his wound now.   
  
The other man moved up against his cell bars. "Kid, I know you're hurt. Let me see it, please?"  
  
The young Padawan searched the man's face, then gently exposed the wound. It has stopped bleeding, but it was still oozing some.   
  
A frown erupted on the other prisoners face. "That could use some bacta. Obviously not possible. Rip off some of your tunic and tie it tightly. It will hurt, but you have to."  
  
Nodding in understanding, the boy tore off a small strip of the tunic hem and wrapped it around the flesh wound. He grasped the end with his hand, and the other in his teeth. Drawing in a breath, he tugged tightly.   
  
He jerked but didn't stop. It hurt like crazy, but he knew it was for the better. He had a feeling he was in for much more than his fellow prisoner realized. When the man had mentioned that their captors were Force sensitive, it hit him that he was probably a pawn in another revenge attempt.   
  
Unfortunately when that happened, Obi-Wan under went torture. In his current condition and with his lack of the Force, that would be more than unpleasant.  
  
"I hear footsteps. Don't speak!" The man across from him leaned against the wall in his cell and became quiet.   
  
Obi-Wan saw legs appear in front of the cell and he glanced up. "Well, if it isn't the great QUi-Gon Jinn's Padawan! ARen't you just precious!" THe man laughed, unlocking the door to his cell.  
  
Two men immediately entered and dragged Obi-Wan to his feet. He cast a quick glance to the doctor in the cell across from him, meeting eyes momentarily. The doctor's eyes were wide in awe. Obi-Wan knew he would be full of questions when Obi-Wan returned. If he returned.  
  
His captors half-led, half dragged the young Jedi to another room. This one was well lit and relatively clean. He could see a solitary chair in the center, and a table not far from that with all sorts of instruments on it.  
  
The young Jedi cringed, a million things coming to mind that could be done to torture him. While he was momentarily unfocused, the guards thrust him into the chair and fastened his arms and legs down tightly.  
  
He nervously awaited the inevitable. He didn't have to wait long, a man entered the room, his face hidden in shadows. "Ah, Jedi. I know your master well. Which is in part why I have taken you. Not entirely, but in part."  
  
The man moved closer. "Do you know your importance, boy?" The dark being asked quietly.  
  
When Obi-Wan didn't reply, the man laughed. "You don't, do you? Yoda, that wrinkly old puppet never told you! Well, know this Kenobi, you are made up entirely of the Light side of the Force. Your essense IS the lightside, you embody it. Without you alive, the Lightside is not as strong. It no longer beats the Dark side. And therefore, with you dead, we...the Sith...win."  
  
He moved closer to the boy now, locking eyes with him. "I WILL kill you. To ensure that you, the child of the Light, can not defeat the Sith. One day, you could you know. Destroy all evil, banish it from the world. I won't let that day come." Smirking he added. "but as a bonus to me. I will use you as bait for your dear old Master. I have a bone to pick with him. But don't worry, all your torture will not go unnoticed. I'll make certain, HE hears and feels it all!"  
  
Obi-wan cringed. He didn't understand most of this, about the Lightside and being so important. But what he did understand, was torture.   
  
//Master! Help me please!!// He called, hoping the Jedi Master would hear him. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
I CAME UP WITH A PRETTY COOL IDEA WHILE IN CLASS, SO I'M GONNA PUT UP THIS POST SOON AS I FINISH IT AND SEE WHAT YOU THINK. HOPEFULLY IT WILL GET TO EXPLAINING OBI'S SPECIALNESS...  
  
I KNOW THAT AT LEAST ONE PERSON WASN'T TOO HAPPY WITH THE LAST POST, SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT TENSIONS ARE HIGH AROUND HERE! I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN. AS FOR THE SHORT, NOT-SO-DETAILED CHAPTERS..I AM TRYING TO EVOLVE THIS ONE BETTER. I KNOW WHAT I AM GOING TO DO NOW I JUST HAVE TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO INCORPORATE IT. THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Qui-Gon made his way out of the Senator's apartment, trying vainly not to aggrevate his wound. The pain was managable, but his mind was elsewhere and that didn't help much.  
  
"Sir! Oh my goodness, you are hurt!" A young woman cried, seeing Qui-Gon as he crept down the hallway. "Please, I can help if you let me. I'm a Healer."  
  
His first instinct was to not trust this woman, after all he had just been attacked. But the Force seemed to indicate there was nothing evil about her and Qui-Gon replied. "Yes, I could use a little help." He veered off towards her apartment door, teetering unsteadily.   
  
As a wave of dizziness overcame the Jedi Master, the young woman moved forward and put a hand on his arm. "I'll help you inside. Can't have you falling down out here, I'd never get you inside then!"  
  
Steering him to the sofa in the common room, the woman sat him down and darted off into the next room, presumably to gather supplies. She returned with a kit filled with all kinds of salves, bacta soaked bandages and pain killers.   
  
"Now, if you'll just help me to remove that tunic, we can see what we have here..." She murmured, already moving to pull the clothing off of him. It took a little painful maneuvering, but soon she was able to properly inspect the wound.  
  
"Hmmm..It isn't as bad as it could be. A little to the one side, and you'd have been short one kidney. How did this happen, might I ask?" She said as she began to clean the wound.  
  
Qui-Gon leaned back on the sofa, and began to tell her some of what had happened. He didn't mention that the Nihamen Senator had been involved in the attack. "My Padawan, he was kidnapped. I must find him, he is only a boy."  
  
Through out the talk, the woman didn't speak. She became more and more sober as a matter of fact. "IF what you say is true, I believe I know your attackers. You say that they were Force sensitive. If so, than it is without a doubt Moseley. He is responsible for the kidnap of many scholars, doctors, government officials anyone who is important. No one knows why he kidnaps people, but he does. No one has ever escaped him or been seen after being taken." She hesitated before continuing. "He kidnapped my husband Jaceel."  
  
Qui-Gon had been listening intently. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know that my apprentice is not dead, I can not sense him presently, but I would have known if he had been killed. I am going to find him, and when I do, I will free all other captives, I guarentee it."  
  
The woman looked up into his eyes, as if trying to read him. Qui-Gon waited patiently for her to say something. "I believe you. For some reason, I do. I...I'd like to go with you."   
  
HE began shaking his head immediately. "No. It is far too dangerous. If my assumptions are correct, this man is a SIth. Or at least a powerful wielder of the Darkside. He is a formidable enemy."   
  
But the woman was adamant. "I am going to follow you if you don't take me with you. I can take care of myself, and it is MY husband there as well. I must find him, just as you must find your apprentice. Besides, you are injured. You could use the help against Moseley."  
  
Knowing he would not convince the woman otherwise, he sighed. "FIne. At the very least, let me know who it is who will be accompanying me."  
  
She laughed. "Sorry. My name is Lena Nova. And you?"  
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn."   
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Torture was too nice a word for what the Sith put Obi-Wan through. At first, the young Jedi was able to hold in his emotions, not allowing the man to revel in the boy's pain. But as he continued his ministrations, Obi-Wan could not stop the cries from escaping him. Never before had anything hurt so much. Without the Force to dampen his pain, he feared it would only be a matter of time before he blacked out.  
  
"Hmm. It seems that the old coot managed to bury any knowledge of your potential so far down that you can not consiously obtain it. I should have known that you would be ingorant. Otherwise, how would you refrain yourself from using your powers."  
  
Obi-Wan managed to somehow lift his head. His back was on fire from the whipping he had received. That hadn't been the worst part though. This man had done everything, from mind drugs down to acupuncture. Still, he had not gotten anywhere. "What powers?" The boy croaked, hoping to stop the torture by engrossing his captor in a speech.  
  
Smirking, the man grinned. "Nice try. I'll tell you, but don't expect me to stop." He lifted an electrojabber from his table of torture and proceeded to smack the boy with it.  
  
Merciless jolts of electricity flashed through his body and Obi-Wan jerked in pain. ~Force just make him STOP!~ He pleaded in his mind, knowing that if he voiced his opinion it would just spur the man on.   
  
"Since you asked so nicely, I think I might just tell you what you are capable of. Perhaps it will jog your memory and help me to find the key that I am looking for." He continued his jabbing, but tactfully avoided caused immense pain. He wanted the boy to understand him,not dwell in the agony of his tortures.  
  
"When I said that you ARE the essense of the light side of the Force, what I meant is that you are made up of only good. There is no evil in you, no way to taint you in anyway. You see, most people are born with both an inclination to dark and light. They contain both dark and light midichlorians. You, on the other hand, contain only the light ones. Meaning that you can never go bad. It also means that you fulfill a long lost prophecy. The one made up entirely of good will hold the power to SEE the Force. Not just feel it, actually SEE it. Think of it as kind of a different way of looking at things. I can sense the Force, occasionally able to discern ripples in it. YOU have the ability to actually see what it is doing."  
  
He paused, actually stopping his torture, as Obi-Wan had hoped he would do. "Say I was sparring with an opponent. If you knew how to use your power, you would be able to see tendrils of the Force guiding both the combatants movements. Imagine the edge in battle that would give you. You would be able to see what the Force was going to make your opponent do. You would be able to SEE the future. Eventually, rumor has it, if you train yourself well you would be able to discern more distant future...though I don't see how."  
  
He shrugged now, still not touching the boy. "You can look at it this way, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You would not just be able to feel and manipulate the Force, you'd be able to see EXACTLY what you and everyone else was doing to it. If I tried to Force shove you, you'd be able to see it coming. Unimaginable power that would bring. And I want it."  
  
Obi-Wan didn't believe what he was hearing. He knew how powerful it was to simply hear and wield the powers of the Force. He could not imagine what it would be like to see all the ebbs and flows of the Force. If he could SEE it, watch its movement, he would be able to see any form of attack coming. When something moved through space and time, it had to move aside the Force. To the normal eye, it didn't really move anything because you can't SEE the Force. To Obi-Wan, if he could access his power, he would see something moving towards him. It was difficult to imagine really, but he understood perfectly well the repercussions it would have if it fell into the hands of the Sith. WHat he didn't understand was how anyone could take this from him.  
  
As if sensing the boys thoughts, the Sith continued. "I can take it from you. If you use the power, if you are seeing the Force when you are killed, your power to SEE is transmitted to your murderer. So I would get it if I killed you. But I can't kill you until I am certain that you are using it. Otherwise, it will have been a waste."   
  
Turning to the guards outside the door, the Sith called. "You men. Bring the kid back to his cell. Leave him some water so he doesn't die on me. I'll be seeing you, Obi-Wan, later."  
  
He was vaguely aware of being dragged through a corridor, but he was so weakened that he coulldn't concentrate on his surroundings. The next thing he knew, he was being dropped into a cell. His body screamed at the roughness it was being handled with.   
  
Glancing up for a second before he blacked out, he realized he was in the cell with his companion, no longer alone in his own. It brought a small ounce of comfort, but it was short lived, for the boy slid quickly into unconsiousness.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
OK...WELL I TRIED TO EXPLAIN WHAT I WAS THINKING ABOUT OBI'S POWER. IT MIGHT BE A LITTLE DIFFICULT TO SEE WHAT I MEANT. THINK MATRIX...YOU'LL HAVE A BETTER IDEA OF THE "SEEING" I WAS REFERING TO! ANYWAY, I AM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, I AM WORKING A LOT IN SCHOOL AND HAVE VIRTUALLY NO TIME FOR WRITING. I HOPE THAT WILL CHANGE SOON. ENJOY THE POST, AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. (SORRY I DIDN'T GO INTO OBI-TORTURE DETAILS...MAYBE LATER..)  
  
rialin2032 


	6. Chapter Six

Willing Sacrifice Continued!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't owe'em, I'm just borrowing them. I'll return them relatively unharmed....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Qui-Gon decided that the best course of action right now was to try and discover clues back at the scene of the attack. So, the Jedi Master and Lena crossed the hall, back to the Senator's apartment. To the Jedi Master's relief the authorities had not been there and any evidence of their attackers that might have been left behind would not have been taken or tainted with yet.  
  
"Why don't you take the bedroom, Lena. I'll cover the main common area. The attack took place here and I wish to examine it through the Force." Qui-Gon gently nudged Lena toward the hall. He knew he would need all his concentration to find something here, he had a feeling that his attackers were smart. Lena's presence would only serve to distract him.  
  
The young woman nodded. "All right. Let me know when you are done. I'll give you peace to search."  
  
Qui-Gon surmised that Lena understood his intentions and knew he would need his concentration. Of this he was glad. It would not be good if had to waste time to explain everything to her.  
  
Once she had left the room, he took a deep breath and centered himself in the Force. It was a difficult task in his current state of mind, but he somehow managed.   
  
As his connection to the Force deepened, he could "see" the battle scars of the previous night that without the Force he might not have noticed. Saber burns and blaster marks that had been nearly indiscernable before, were now glowing beacons. The small blood spots on the deck were also emphasized. Qui-Gon shuddered at the thought of what was happening to his apprentice, but he still didn't see anything to help their search.  
  
//Master!! Please HELP me!!//  
  
Obi-Wan! He had heard the panicked call over their bond and it startled him. It didn't seem as though the bond was open, so how had he heard the boy? Someone must be controlling what he could and could not sense from his Padawan.  
  
Suddenly, he doubled over and intense pain ripped through him like knives. He knew he was uninjured and the screams he heard were definitely not his own. Someone was hurting his apprentice and making him feel it all. It was the worst kind of torture for the Jedi Master, he would have much prefered to be the recipient of the pain himself.   
  
But he STILL couldn't sense Obi-Wan. What was going on? How could someone do this, toy with their bond as if it was nothing more than a string lightly attaching them?   
  
"Qui-Gon? Are you all right? I heard something, you were moaning. Does something hurt?" Lena seemed genuinely concerned.  
  
"I am fine, Lena. Someone is allowing me to feel my Padawan's torture. He is in great pain. I must find him quickly, I don't want him to suffer anymore. He is just a boy and this is intense torture."  
  
The young woman put a hand on his arm. "We will find him. We will save them all. I, however, must tell you this. I have not been completely honest with you, Qui-Gon. I told you my husband was kidnapped by the dark Jedi. What I neglected to say was he is now one of them." She shuddered. "Senator Natal is actually my sister. He corrupted her, promising riches and power. I must get to him, I can change his mind. He doesn't know he is to be a father, I think it will be enough to stop him. Once the dark Jedi loses his supporters, things will be harder to control on Nihama."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed, returning the woman's gentle gesture. "I am glad you told me the truth. If you know this man, you can tell me about him. So I can perhaps discern why this man kidnapped my Padawan and is torturing him."  
  
"I'll tell you everything I know." Lena promised. Qui-Gon reached out with the Force, propelling a Force suggestion toward his Padawan.   
  
//I am searching. I will find you, Obi-Wan. Hold on, Padawan.//  
  
He could only hope that his apprentice had heard him.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
He vaguely heard his master's voice and it was enough to drag him to consiousness, in hopes of finding his master with him. Unfortunately, with consiouness came pain. Waves washed over the boy and he couldn't help but cry out.  
  
"Calm down, child. Try not to move. You are hurt pretty badly. They sure did a number on you."   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes shifted to the man at his side. He was momentarily surprised to find himself in the cell with the doctor who had been across from him, but remembered that they had dropped him there after his torture session.   
  
He wanted to scream in rage at the unfairness of the universe. How did he always get into these situations? At least his Master was all right. During the torture, when his captor had opened his link to Qui-Gon for that brief moment, the boy had felt his Master trying to find him. He had received his message and drew comfort from it.  
  
"If you will let me, I will try to help some of your wounds, child. I'm not a Force healer like you might be accustomed to,but I do have a few things up my sleeve."  
  
The young Jedi nodded lightly, happy that at least that only brought on minimal pain. "Please. And call me Obi-Wan."  
  
Smiling, the man nodded in return. "All right, Obi-Wan. I am going to have to take this tunic off in order to ascertain your injuries. It might be hard to maneuver it off, but I will help you."  
  
The two set about to getting Obi-Wan out his tunic and then sitting him up near the cell bars. Without the grip he held on them, the boy would have fallen to one side he was so weak.  
  
As the man looked over Obi-Wan's injury and began to lightly clean some of them out, Obi-Wan let him mind drift. How had they missed the intent of the Senator? She must have been a skilled deceiver if she had tricked the Jedi Council when she had sent in her plea for aid.  
  
And how did his Master and he miss any inkling that something bad was going to happen? There must have been SOMETHING to explain it, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't think of anything.   
  
A small cry escaped his lips when the doctor started working on a deep gouge on his lower back. He bit his lip trying to still any further reaction. After all, it wouldn't do if their captors new he was getting medical help.   
  
"Well, there wasnt' much I could do here. I do think you have broken ribs though, so you are going to have to be as careful as you can. Just to warn you though, Obi-Wan. IF you receive another session like this one, I don't know if you will survive it."  
  
Obi-Wan was sober. "I won't suffer another like this until my Master is here to see it and be hurt by it. So, until he finds me I have time. I can't use the Force otherwise I would try to heal some myself. Not that it would do much good, I can't mend my own bones."  
  
The doctor nodded, helping Obi-wan replace his tunic. "There. NOw I suggest that you get some sleep. The body regenerates itself in sleep, and you can definitely use all the regeneration you can get."  
  
He gestured to the small mat in the corner. "Do not worry about me, I will watch while you sleep. And don't think about complaining because you are weaker than I at the moment and I will prevail!"   
  
Obi-Wan smiled lightly. "Thank you very much for everything. I really appreciate you helping me." He moved slowly and carefully over to the mat and lay down, trying not to jostle any of his numerous injuries.   
  
As he lay there in the semi darkness of the prison cell, Obi-Wan prayed that his Master would find him soon, break him free and take him far away from this planet, never to return.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME, ONLY HALF AN HOUR IN FACT, SO I THREW THIS TOGETHER TO GIVE MY READERS WHO ARE WAITING FOR MORE SOMETHING TO READ UNTIL I CAN PUT TOGETHER THE RESCUE. I REALLY AM TRYING AND I THANK YOU FOR BEARING WITH ME. I WILL DO MY BEST TO MAKE THE END EVERYTHING YOU HOPE IT WILL BE!! 


	7. THE END (finally and a little long)

Willing Sacrifice continued...  
  
Disclaimers: NOt mine!  
  
Summary... Obi-Wan is kidnapped, Qui-Gon must go to his rescue before it is too late!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Qui-Gon stood, staring out the window of the landspeeder. He was lost in his thoughts and did not acknowledge Lena's question.  
  
"Qui-GON!!?" She called again, her voice raising a notch to catch his attention. When it appeared he heard her, she smiled lightly. "I'm sorry to interupt your revery, Qui-Gon. But we are nearly there. I'm not sure that this is still where they hang out, but if we are lucky, we might find out where they could be."  
  
He nodded, smiling wanily. "I am sorry that I am not more focused, it is just that I felt his pain and it was so intense. I want to save him from any more, but I can not sense him!"  
  
Qui-Gon knew he was growing agitated and it took all his willpower to calm down. He used the Force, releasing his anger and fear for his Padawan into it.  
  
Lena frowned. "I know you are frustrated. But I feel certain we will be successful. We WILL find him. Come on, we have to get out here. The rest of the trip we must walk. The tavern is underground."  
  
Qui-Gon followed Lena through the turning, twisting alleys of the dark town. He didn't know where they were, just that they were no longer in a highly populated area. The silence was eery, almost overwhelming. Qui-Gon wondered why there was no one out on the streets.  
  
As if reading his mind, Lena spoke quietly. "No one goes out at night. They fear the Dark One. The Dark Lord that we are seeking. Years ago, he would venture out at night, in search of gifted ones. There aren't any Force sensitive people on Nihama now because of his nighttime hunts." She slowed down, coming to a stop in front of what appeared to be the entrance to a cellar.  
  
Gently, she lifted the doors, making sure that no one was looking. Inside, there were three buttons. One was red, one was blue and the last was white. Lena hit them in a rapic sucession, nearly impossible for Qui- Gon to discern which she was depressing.  
  
Suddenly, another door cycled and revealed the smoky interior of a tavern. Lena whispered as they walked in. "My husband and I used to frequent this tavern often. He taught me the code. When the Dark Lord started to meet here, I would not go. He continued to go though. I never forgot the code."  
  
They sauntered over to the bar and the bartender approached. "Lena! Long time no see! Who's your friend?"  
  
She smiled, greeting the bartender in their native fashion, raising her hand palm down and lightly bobbing it in the air. "I am all right, Neil. But we need a little information. Do you think you can provide?"  
  
He frowned. "Maybe. But it doesn't leave this tavern that I told you anything and if you are in some sort of criminal trouble later, this conversation never took place."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, as did Lena, and the young woman continued. "We are looking for the hide out of the Dark Lord. He has kidnapped a Force sensitive and we want him back."  
  
The expression on Neil's face was of sorrow. "I am sorry to hear that. I hope that the child is still alive. I fear I can not tell you exactly where the hide out is, but I can tell you the vicinity and you could perhaps figure it out from there." He leaned over the bar, whispering in Lena's ear.  
  
Qui-Gon strained to hear, but could not. Then, Lena stood up and shook the mans hand. "Thank you Neil. The God's shine down on you with grace."  
  
She bid farewell and gestured for Qui-Gon to follow her back outside of the tavern. "We are in luck." She said once they were safely out of everyone's ear shot. "Neil was able to narrow down the playing field quite a bit. He told me that the Dark Lord's last known whereabouts were in the Urgle Mountains. That would make perfect sense too because the lower levels of that place are impenetrable to the Force. Might explain why you can not feel your apprentice."  
  
The Jedi Master nodded. "Yes, that would definitely explain the lack of contact. How far away are these mountains? Can we get there quickly?"  
  
Lena nodded. "Well, we will need a transport. When I was younger I would go to the Urgle mountains with my family. WE always took sloops, so that would probably be the best choice for the trip." She frowned. "But I don't know where we can acquire them."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed in frustration. They didn't have time to search for transportation, his Padawan needed him now! The more time they wasted, the more pain his apprentice would suffer. Qui-Gon could not stand for that.  
  
"We do not have time to search. We will have to take the speeder. I will pilot." Qui-Gon hurried for the door, casting a quick glance at Lena, hoping she was following. She was.  
  
As they retraced their earlier steps, Lena said quietly. "I don't know if taking a speeder into that forest at night is such a wise idea, Qui- Gon. The tree's are dense and the speeder might not make it through them."  
  
The Jedi Master frowned. "I have thought of that. But using the Force, I hope I will be able to make it through. One way or another we will get to my Padawan. And we will attempt to persuade your husband to return to our side."  
  
Lena smiled. "Thank you. I had hoped that you didn't forget about him. He is the main reason I am going along with you. The opportunity to save him does not come along often."  
  
As Lena had pointed out Qui-Gon soon learned, the forest floor was very densely populated with large, knarled trees. Even using the Force, he was having difficulty navigating the speeder through the woods.  
  
Many times during the trip, Qui-Gon skimmed trees and the two had to duck to avoid being knocked from the speeder by low branches. But much to Qui-Gon's relief, they soon reached the entrance to the caverns of the Urgle Mountains.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Obi-Wan slept soundly, the doctor watching from the corner of the cell. The boy didn't wake up until someone came down the stairs toward the prison.  
  
"Oh, Pada-Jedi!? Wake up!" Called a voice from the cell door.  
  
The young Jedi was startled awake from a deep, dreamless sleep by the shout and he jerked slightly with the pain his sudden movement had caused. He looked immediately toward the cell entrance.  
  
Standing in just outside the cell was the Dark Lord. Obi-Wan cringed involuntarily. He couldn't believe the man was back so soon. Surely his captor knew another session like their last one would kill Obi-Wan.  
  
As if he had read the boy's mind, the man chuckled. It was a harsh, rattling sound. Folding his arms across his chest, the man spoke. "Oh, don't worry Jedi. I'm not going to torture you again just yet. I don't want to kill you yet, you still aren't using that little power of yours. But something did come to mind."  
  
He jingled keys in his pocket and pulled them out. Quickly, he unlocked the cell and gestured to the doctor. "Get the kid up. On his feet."  
  
The man only hesitated a moment before he hurried over to Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. He took hold of Obi-Wan under the arms from behind and pulled him into a standing position, elliciting a groan from Obi- Wan.  
  
"You will follow me, Doctor. ANd if you do anything that I deem an attempt to escape, I will kill you on the spot. Help him along. I can't expect the little Padawan to use his power if he can't fell the Force. I need to move him to another cell. Quite frankly, he would die without your help, so you are going with him."  
  
Obi-Wan hobbled along with the doctor, leaning heavily on the man. Something was burning in the back of his mind, something he felt he had to know. Then he had it. "Who are you?" He whispered, just loud enough for the man to hear him.  
  
The dark one turned and slowed to a stop. He looked Obi-Wan in the eyes, reached out and lifted the boys chin. "My name is Lord Moseley. I was once a Jedi. I was meant to be apprenticed to Master Yoda, I was that talented. Unfortunately, the old troll caught wind of a Qui-Gon Jinn and decided to take HIM as his Padawan instead. I ended up going to the Agri Corps. So I left the Jedi."  
  
Obi-Wan could feel the man's anger, his hatred. "So you want revenge on my Master for ruining your chances of being a Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked quietly, finally understanding half of his captor's motives for kidnapping him.  
  
"Yes. But there are other reasons why I need you. You already know one of the other reasons. I want, no I need, your power. The one you are unaware of is that I have plans to take control of this planet. In the midst of civil unrest, it will be so simple to gain the power. All I must do is control the forest." He stopped. "I reveal too much. But no matter, I will kill you later anyway."  
  
Even though the man had nothing to lose telling Obi-Wan more, he was silent and continued on his way. Soon the three arrived on an upper level of the complex. It was modern, unlike the dungeon-like holding cells of the lower annex.  
  
Obi-Wan and the doctor were once again locked in a cell, and as soon as Moseley had left them, the doctor lowered Obi-Wan to a mat on the floor and gently probed his injuries.  
  
At the touch, Obi-Wan winced and jerked away. "As I feared, this jostling has only served to aggravate your injuries, Obi-Wan. I hope your Master arrives soon. You haven't much time."  
  
Obi-Wan's expression was grave. But at least he could access the Force a little here. The dampening effect of the caverns wasn't so complete.  
  
//Master...I am running out of time, please hurry!//  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Qui-Gon. There!" Lena pointed to her left at a small crevice in the daunting rock face that marked the bottom of the Urgle Mountains. "When we were children we used to use that entrance. It is small, I am hoping you will fit through it."  
  
The Jedi Master nodded. The two had left the speeder hidden in the brush twenty yards behind to avoid alerting their enemy of their presence. But if the man who had kidnapped Obi-Wan was Force sensitive, he would know Qui-Gon was coming anyway.  
  
"Lena, we must proceed quietly and carefully. If we meet with strong resistance, I want you to remain behind me. I should be able to hold off blaster bolts for a while, at least long enough for you to get away."  
  
The woman nodded, knowing that arguing with the Jedi Master was pointless. So instead, she checked the blaster at her hip and said quietly. "I am ready. Let's get this show on the road."  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile at the woman's excitement. She obviously didn't know much about battle. The Jedi knew that fighting was no fun, and it was definitely not fun when you didn't know who you were up against.  
  
He beckoned for the woman to follow him just the same. He was just about to enter the cave entrance when he felt his Padawan's fevered call. //Master I am running out of time, please hurry!// The boy sounded stronger, but maybe that was just because Qui-Gon was closer.  
  
Lena took notice of his hesitation. "You heard him again didn't you, Qui-gon? We are there, we will save him. Let's just get going."  
  
Not holding back anymore, QUi-Gon stepped into the cave and took a deep breath as the Force's brilliant presence diminished a little. He sighed. "This is not going to be pleasant." Glancing at Lena's confused face, he explained. "Feeling the Force is a great comfort as well as something we thrive on. To have it cut off from us is not pleasant."  
  
The woman nodded. "I understand, Qui-Gon. Which is why we should move quickly. The less time we dawdle here, the less time your apprentice has to suffer without your Force."  
  
This time, Lena really did have a good point. Qui-Gon stepped up the pace, plunging into the caves.  
  
//I am coming Padawan. Just hang in there, Obi-Wan.//  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Now that Obi-Wan knew about his power, it was difficult to not try to figure it out. He could sense the Force and found that he was terribly curious about what Moseley had said.  
  
//I must not use this power. If I do, he will know and kill me for it.// Sighing, the Jedi Padawan leaned back against the wall and tried to meditate. In his weakened condition, concentrating on anything was hard.  
  
"How are you feeling, Obi-Wan?" The doctor asked, squatting down beside the boy.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at the man and smiled lightly. "My Master is near, I will be fine when he gets to me. Besides, Moseley can't kill me until I am using my power."  
  
The doctor shook his head. "Well, I wouldn't count on that kid. It sounds as if Moseley has quite a grudge against your Master. The stealing of this power you possess is second to that, so it may not be your saving grace."  
  
Obi-Wan had thought of that, but he also had dealt with quite a few evil beings in the short time he had been Qui-Gon's Padawan. He knew that most often in the evil, greed was their greatest downfall. "He will stall as long as he can. He is just as greedy as the next villain."  
  
Sighing, the man stood. "I hope you're right, Obi-Wan. For your sake, and my own. I fear that without you here to need me, Moseley will dispose of me as well."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Lord Moseley. Sir, pardon me for asking but do you think this Jedi of yours is smart enough to find us? We didn't really leave him any clues." Senator Natal stood next to the Dark Lord and her brother in law, Jaceel.  
  
"Ah, but he will. I have allowed the boy to send a few Force messages to his Master, I think they will be enough to lure Jinn here. And when he arrives, I will Force the boy into using his power to save his Master, and then I will kill him in front of QUi-Gon Jinn. I can't think of a worse punishment for the Jedi than that. Not to mention, I will then possess this power of the boys. Why HE has it, I will never know. It has been going to such waste, a power such as his must be put to use."  
  
Jaceel frowned. He had joined this man because of all the wonderful things that Natal had told him about the man. Now he was beginning to see that Moseley cared for no one, and that he wanted nothing more than revenge and power for himself. The man couldn't help but feel that his life was in danger because he was expendible.  
  
"Hey, Jaceel. Go to the boy's cell. See to it that he is well enough to survive until his Master arrives. I can't have him croaking on me before the showdown."  
  
Nodding, Jaceel hurried from the room, glad to be away from Moseley. Something about that man gave him the creeps, and though he couldn't quite figure out what, he would take any chance given to him to get away from Moseley.  
  
It didn't take him long to reach the boy's cell and when he did he frowned. He could tell right off that the boy was bad off. There was no doubt in his mind that the boy had internal bleeding, he just couldn't discern how bad it was without medical equipment.  
  
"Doctor? My name is Jaceel. I am here to check on the boy's condition. Do you have any diagnosis that you would like to share with me? So I can save the kid from some painful prodding?"  
  
The man stood and came to the door to the cell, a surprised expression on his face. "Well, yes I do. I believe there are broken ribs, some internal bleeding. I can't set the ribs or do anything to heal them and I fear that too much jostling might cause him to puncture a lung."  
  
Jaceel nodded. "All right. Well, in that case, I think its time we plan an escape. Don't you?" He whispered.  
  
Obi-Wan's head snapped up. "What? Are you serious? Moseley is a dark lord. A wielder of the Darkside. We will need my Master's help to escape."  
  
The man nodded. "I know. Moseley has been waiting for your Master to arrive. He is here now, most likely searching the caves for you. We have located a land speeder hidden in the forest nearby."  
  
For a moment, the Jedi didn't answer. "Sir? How do you know Moseley isn't watching you? Or how do we know this isn't a trick, to try to get me to use my powers somehow."  
  
Sighing, Jaceel threw his hands in the air. "You don't and I don't. This is something I had never planned to do. But for some reason, it seems right. Now, are you game? Will you let me help when your Master arrives?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Deal. Now you better get outta here before Moseley suspects something." He suddenly felt a tickling in his throat and knew it was a cough building.  
  
The doctor moved to his side. "What is it?" WHen Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut and coughed harshly, the man held him still. "That's not a good sign. Your Master had better find us really really soon, Obi-wan."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"This way." The Jedi Master gestured down a corridor to his left. "I feel his is close. We are going to have to be on our guard. The Dark Lord is here too."  
  
Lena nodded as she followed closely in QUi-Gon's footsteps. Now that the pressure was on, Qui-Gon could feel the woman's fear. He knew that he was not going to be able to depend on her in a bind.  
  
Rounding a corner, he thrust a hand out to stop Lena. Standing at the end of the corridor were two guards. They each were armed with blasters and electrojabbers. Qui-Gon wasn't really worried about taking them out. What he was worried about was alerting Moseley. If Obi-Wan was as bad off as his desperate pleas had led QUi-Gon to believe, the boy wasn't going to be any help.  
  
After weighing the choices he had, QUi-Gon realized he couldn't waste time. He had to get Obi-Wan out of here. Hopefully Moseley was too far away to get to them before they escaped. It was a risk he was going to have to take.  
  
"Come on. I'll take out the guards, you see about getting that door open." Qui-Gon whispered to Lena as he pulled the lightsaber from his belt.  
  
Striding into the corridor, QUi-Gon hid his weapon from the men. As soon as he was spotted, there were shouts to stay where he was. Qui-Gon pretended to not hear the men and continued towards them, Lena in tow.  
  
"Stop right there or we will be forced to open fire Jedi." One of the guards called out, raising his blaster in the direction of QUi-Gon and Lena.  
  
//So they already know I'm a Jedi. Obviously Moseley expected this. I only hope he is far enough away...// Qui-Gon thought to himself as he walked toward the men.  
  
Seeing that the Jedi Master was not about to stop, the guards opened fire, sending searing bolts toward the two intruders. Qui-Gon brought up his lightsaber, igniting it as he did so, and deflected the fire two bolts back into their originators. Before they realized what hit them, the two guards were dead.  
  
Qui-Gon flipped off his lightsaber and hurried to where Lena was manipulating the control panel for the cell door. He heard movement on the other side of the bars and knowing that Lena knew what she was doing, he moved in front of them.  
  
Obi-Wan had managed to sit up, probably causing the noise that had brought QUi-Gon over. THe boy looked pretty worked over, the parts of his body that were visable were covered with bruises and cuts. He looked like he was in pain each time he took a breath.  
  
"Master..." The boy whispered, a small smile erupting on his face. "I knew you would come."  
  
The man in the cell with Obi-Wan came quickly to the cell door. "Moseley has been expecting you. If we do not hurry, he will reach here. A man, Jaceel, he is willing to help us. So if we do run into Moseley, we will have an ally."  
  
The cell bars retracted and Lena appeared. "Jaceel?! I knew he still had good in him. I just knew it. Come on, we have to get him out of here."  
  
Qui-Gon and the doctor pulled Obi-Wan to his feet. The boy groaned, but did not argue. He knew that if he wanted to get out of here, he was going to have to move.  
  
"Easy, Obi-Wan." The doctor warned. "He has internal bleeding, and broken ribs. If we jostle him too much, he could puncture a lung."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, briefly centering his senses on his apprentice to appraise himself of the boys injuries. "We will proceed quickly and carefully then."  
  
The four headed back in the direction that QUi-Gon and Lena had come. It looked as though they were going to get out of here without a confrontation, but that was quickly made impossible.  
  
"Ah, so you finally showed up Jedi. It took you long enough. Your apprentice had to almost die for you to get here. Shame on you! I thought you would care a little more deeply for the boy then to let him suffer here so long."  
  
Moseley emerged from around a corner. In his hand he held a small device. Depressing the button on the piece of metal, he triggered some sort of mechanism that began to retract whole walls.  
  
Before their eyes, the corridors of the prison began to move and reposition themselves. Soon they were all standing in the middle of an expansive room. "Much better!" Moseley laughed, dropping the device. "Now there is plenty of room for a duel!"  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "You have no qualms with my Padawan, Moseley. Let them go, let them get him medical help."  
  
"No." Moseley barked. "I do have a reason for detaining him, and he knows full well what I am talking about."  
  
The Jedi Master didn't know what the man was talking about, but he felt something from Obi-Wan and made a mental note to discuss this matter later.  
  
Moseley activated a bright, blood-red lightsaber and launched himself at Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master had expected the aggressive opening move from the man and backstepped, bringing his own lightsaber to bear and blocking the blow.  
  
Weakly, Obi-Wan drew the doctor and Lena toward the far wall, knowing that they would just be in QUi-Gon's way if they tried to do anything or remained in the middle of the room.  
  
He could tell that his Master was hardpressed to fight Moseley and keep the man away from the bystanders. He had to do something. Qui-GOn need help, but what could Obi-wan do?  
  
Then he had it. As Qui-Gon fought his battle, deftly parrying Moseley's advances and countering with his own, Obi-Wan went deep into the Force. He searched and searched, desperately trying to access what he now knew was there.  
  
He was just about to give up when he saw it, a bright red tendril, floating gracefully through his subconsious. He took hold and was surprised to see the red strip of light twine around his arm and disappear.  
  
Opening his eyes he gasped. His sight was filled with floating tendrils. He watched in awe as they swam around the surrounding area, touching everything. Looking toward Lena, he saw the tendrils move out of the way when she took a step to the left.  
  
Then he focused his attention on Qui-gon and Moseley. Both of them were using the Force, letting it guide their actions. Tendrils of bright blue were clinging to Qui-Gon. They had a hold on every part of him. Each time he moved, it was the tendrils of the Force that pulled or pushed him to the new position. The same went for Moseley. Except the Force surrounding him was as blood red as his lightsaber.  
  
The Dark Side wasn't floating, it was pulsating. It wasn't stronger, but it was jerky and far from graceful. Obi-Wan watched and saw the way the Force manipulated the environment when Moseley Force shoved a metal stool at Qui-Gon. Smiling, Obi-wan sent Qui-Gon a message through their bond.  
  
//Master, I can tell you what Moseley is going to do.// Hesitating, the boy continued. //Do not answer me, Master. Just listen. Trust me.//  
  
He then went on to warn Qui-Gon whenever Moseley was about to throw something at him, when the man was going to leap and which way the Force was pushing him. It gave Qui-Gon even more of a split second advantage then simply letting the Force guide him.  
  
Suddenly, Moseley backflipped far away from Qui-Gon and stared straight at the Obi-Wan. A wicked gleam shown in his eyes as he leapt toward the boy.  
  
//Master!// He called out.  
  
But QUi-Gon wasn't close enough. He could only watch in horror as Moseley charged at Obi-Wan. The boy was helpless, that much was clear.  
  
Suddenly, out of no where, a blaster bolt careens threw the air and hits Moseley in the arm. The Dark Lord howls in pain and his arm falls. But he is determined to kill Obi-Wan and manages to make the saber hit the boy.  
  
Qui-Gon cries out, seeing the expression on Obi-wan's face turn from fear to pain and then disbelief. Moseley's arm gave out and he dropped the lightsaber as it fell to his side. Obi-Wan slid down the wall behind him, his legs failing him.  
  
His Master sprinted to the Padawan, kneeling in front of him. "Obi- wan? Padawan!? Please, hang on. I'll get you out of here."  
  
Feeling his Master's powerful arms lifting him, Obi-wan opened his eyes. He saw Jaceel appear out of the corner and grinned lightly at the man. Then he focused on Qui-Gon. "Master? Can't die...he'll get it. He'll see then."  
  
Qui-Gon understand immediately. "He kills you, he gets your gift." He looked down at Moseley, nursing his bleeding arm. "You are a sick man."  
  
Jaceel and the doctor took hold of Moseley and dragged him up to a standing position. "I'll take you to the hangar. We can use our transports." Jaceel said, taking the lead.  
  
The group headed toward the bay, Obi-Wan trying not to lose consiousness. He was grateful that Jaceel had injured Moseley before the man had struck him. Otherwise he would have been in much worse condition then he was.  
  
Qui-Gon must have realized this too. "I can not thank you enough for saving my Padawan." He extended a hand to the man after he had settled Obi- Wan into the seat of the speeder.  
  
Lena hugged her husband, who embraced her back. "It was the least I could do, Master Jedi. I helped kidnap him. I owed you both anyway."  
  
As the speeders headed back toward the city of Nihama, Qui-Gon healed some of Obi-Wan's injuries. He was thankful that his apprentice was as strong as he was. He couldn't imagine living without the boy now that they had been together for this long.  
  
He took a moment to take in the scenery unfolding beside him, the beautiful forests of this planet. He knew that this mission was far from over. Though he would return to Coruscant with his Padawan, Qui-Gon knew that the control of Nihama and the fate of the planet was yet to be decided. The Jedi would be back. Yes, they sure would.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Qui-Gon watched from the corner of the training salle as Obi-Wan sparred with a fellow Padawan during a Temple lesson. The boy had bounced back from his brush with death very nicely.  
  
He was still a little stiff but nothing that would last forever, and he was doing exceptionally well in lessons too. Qui-Gon could not be prouder of the boy, though pride wasn't really a Jedi trait.  
  
The news he beared wasn't going to please his apprentice, but the life of a Jedi wasn't always a pleasure. "Obi-Wan. Padawan, come we must be going now."  
  
Qui-Gon gestured for his apprentice. Obi-Wan hurried over, sweat beading his forehead, "YEs Master? Is it another mission?"  
  
Smiling, the man rustled his Padawan's hair. "Yes, Obi-wan. One you will groan about. We are going back to Nihama to negotiate the treaty between the warring factions over the forests."  
  
And groan his Padawan did. "Just my luck, Master. Just my luck! This time, we have to avoid any double crossing senators, and kidnappings!"  
  
Qui-Gon gave his apprentice a mock stern glance and then laughed. "We will!"  
  
THE END (finally!!!)  
  
WELL THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY. I KNOW I DIDN'T GO INTO TOO MUCH ABOUT OBI-WAN USING HIS POWER, BUT IF YOU ALL REALLY REALLY WANT THAT, I CAN DO A SEQUEL OR SOMETHING. LET ME KNOW. NOW THAT I'M HOME FOR THE SUMMER I HOPE TO BE ABLE TO WRITE REGULARLY AGAIN. ANYTHING YOU DIDN'T LIKE ABOUT THIS STORY, DID LIKE ABOUT THIS STORY, ANYTHING AT ALL YOU WANNA TELL ME I WANT TO HEAR IT! I LOVEEEEEE REVIEWS. THANKS FOR WAITING SO LONG AND I'M SORRY YOU HAD TO!! :-(  
  
rialin2032 


End file.
